preparatoria Arda
by Cihtli
Summary: -universo alterno- ¿que pasaria si nuestros personajes favoritos del silmarillion diran clases en una escuela :D bien este fic trata nos lo muestra
1. primer dia de clases

Advertencia: los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, algunos nombres que aparezcan en este fic son ficticios alguno que este citado y pertenezca a la realidad es mera coincidencia.

**Vectriz Ikaros: **hora a todos les presento otra de mis tantas locuras de fanfiction :D espero les guste

**Preparatoria Arda**

_Capitulo 1: Primer día de clases_

Su nombre era Silmaril Ilúvatar, tenia cabellos dorados, tez blanca, ojos color rojizo, tenía 16 años y pronto comenzaría su primer semestre en la preparatoria Arda; esta preparatoria era propiedad de su abuelo Eru Ilúvatar, pero actualmente el director era Manwë Ilúvatar el hermano menor de su padre.

Escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación —Silmaril ya levántate, se te hará tarde— la voz de su madre hizo que se levantara poco a poco, afortunadamente para ella; tenia baño propio y podría cambiarse rápidamente. Se coloco un simple conjunto de una blusa manga larga color lila y una falta gris con un cinturón negro y botas del mismo color.

Tomo su mochila con solo un cuaderno y una lapicera, era su primer día después de todo; a lo mucho solo le darían su presentación a la clase, le encargarían algunos materiales o libros y de ahí podría salir temprano. Camino hacia el comedor donde sus padres ya la esperaban, como siempre su padre leía el periódico y ni había tocado el desayuno; mientras su madre… su madre ya estaba lavando todo como maniático de la limpieza que es.

—Buenos días— saludo tranquilamente mientras se sentaba al lado de su padre en el comedor, comenzó a comer un poco del desayuno

—parece ser que pronto se estrenara otra obra de teatro— dijo su padre haciendo que Silmaril riera un poco, su padre era conocido en la preparatoria Arda como uno de los mejores profesores de literatura, psicología, sociología, filosofía, sexología, pedagogía y comunicación pero al mismo tiempo era de los más temidos.

—je je je supongo que ese va a ser nuestro paseo familiar de esta semana— dijo con entusiasmo terminando su desayuno y bebiendo el jugo de naranja

—tal vez, aunque tu madre quería ir a ver una película al cine— respondió su padre dándole un sorbo al café negro que tenia

—Cierto— rio Silmaril mientras se levantaba al fin de la mesa.

—vamos se hace tarde ustedes dos— dijo la madre de Silmaril tomando las llaves del auto caminando hacia la puerta de enfrente.

Tanto padre como hija luego de dejar sus platos en el lavaplatos tomaron sus cosas y salieron juntos hacia el auto donde el joven de cabellos rubios ya estaba en el asiento del conductor —oigan… ¿y Nië?— pregunto Silmaril mientras miraba para todos lados sin ver a su hermana menor… es mas no la había visto ni cuando se levanto menos en el desayuno… —en el auto— escucho la voz de la chica menor de aparentes 13 años y casi idéntica a Silmaril salvo que tenía el cabello negro además de un mecho de cabello dorado y las puntas doradas; encontrándose ahora "devorando un nuevo libro".

—Ya sabes cómo es tu hermana, si se apega a un libro busca el lugar más tranquilo para leer— respondió Melkor entrando al auto en el asiento del copiloto —vamos vamos no quiero que lleguemos tarde, es su primer día— dijo Mairon cerrando la puerta del conductor, mientras Silmaril entraba al asiento de atrás.

—Cinturón— dijo antes de arrancar el auto, con mala gana el mayor se coloco el cinturón mientras Silmaril no había hecho ninguna rabieta.

—mama no sabía que sabias manejar— dijo divertida mientras el auto estaba en marcha; haciendo que su madre riera un poquito.

—bueno, tu padre me enseño… otra cosita que es a diferencia de Melkor yo si mantengo vigente mi permiso de conducir— dijo con un poco de ironía y risa, Melkor era el nombre del padre de Silmaril, era un hombre de 56 años de cabello negro y ojos rojizos, tez blanca y un semblante frio… no por nada se había ganado el apodo de "Morgoth" entre sus estudiantes.

—Mairon— hablo Melkor en tono de reproche haciendo que tanto madre como hija rieran bajito, Mairon era la madre de Silmaril; era una mujer de 36 años. Tenía el cabello dorado con hermosos ojos ámbar y una piel blanca, muchos decían que Mairon es de hecho una mujer de extremada belleza, y a veces se preguntaban como rayos habían alguien tan bella como ella había terminado el hombre más frio de la ciudad.

El viaje no duro mucho, y cuando menos acordaron ya estaban en el gran edificio de la preparatoria. La puerta estaba llena de estudiantes, muchas caras conocidas y nuevas les llenaban de expectativas para su primer curso; Mairon estaciono el auto en uno de los espacios destinados para los profesores de ahí fue de los primeros en salir después de Melkor.

Los estudiantes presentes guardaron completo silencio al ver a los profesores mas temimos bajar del automóvil. Aunque su sorpresa fue más al ver a dos chicas casi idénticas aunque una más pequeña que otra salir detrás de ellos, acompañándolos hasta la puerta donde curiosamente "el profesor" rubio les despidió con un cálido abrazo y un beso en la frente mientras que el profesor Morgoth les daba una caricia en la cabeza despeinándolas un poco.

La campana resonó por todos los pasillos de la escuela, los estudiantes al fin caminando a sus primeros salones del día; las hermanas se quedaron estáticas mientras se preguntaban qué hacer ante aquella extraña situación —no se queden ahí paradas, vayan a sus salones— escucharon la voz familiar detrás de ellos, a lo que ambas se giraron de manera sincronizada.

—ja ja ja ja Maedhros, al menos ayuda a tus hermanas menores a encontrar sus salones— dijo Silmaril haciendo su cabello para atrás mirando al otro de manera picara — ¿me quedan más opciones?— pregunto el joven pelirrojo mientras colocaba sus brazos hacia atrás —no ninguna— respondió la más joven esbozando una ligera sonrisa casi imperceptible.

—lo hare solo porque sonreíste— dijo el mayor pellizcándole una mejilla a la Nië la cual trataba de pegarle con el libro —bien saquen sus horarios— con eso ambas chicas sacaron sus horarios de las mochilas, siendo Nië quien lo entregara antes que Silmaril. Maedhros los examino con detalle, y entonces tuvo un pequeño descubrimiento — ¡tienes 5 clases con nuestros padres!— grito casi asombrado al ver los nombres de los catedráticos.

—bueno me lo esperaba cuando vi que mi plan de estudios era el A1— respondió Nië mientras asentía levemente, a lo que su hermano se mantenía asombrado —vaya pues te deseo suerte, tu primera clase es con mama en el salón 3A, lo encuentras caminando por este pasillo segunda puerta a la derecha— dijo apuntándole a la derecha entregándole de nuevo el horario a la pequeña.

—Bien, Silmaril, tienes informática a primera hora con la profesora Vana— le dijo entregándole el horario —sígueme que tu salón está al lado del mío— dijo mientras caminaba derecho —ya que— seguido por la rubia.

**Clase de sexología salón3A**

Cuando Nië entro al salón, se encontró con varias chicas mayores, algunas con aproximadamente 16 años; su primer acto instintivo fue correr por su vida. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando instintivamente llego alguien detrás de ella, al girar su cabeza se dio cuenta de que se trataba ni más ni menos de su madre.

Los murmullos de los estudiantes cesaron cuando llego "el profesor" entrando al salón como si nada; aunque discretamente dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa y un guiño a su pequeña. Nie se sintió a morir, ella quería gritar salir corriendo, cualquier cosa, pero quería hacerla ya.

—bien estudiantes, como ya saben por su horario esta es la clase de sexualidad; mi nombre es Mairon Artano de Tar-Marian… pero como todos me conocen Sauron Gorthaur, no sé quien me puso ese apodo pero bueno, como no veo ninguna cara nueva… salvo una quiero que se presenten todas— así una a una se fueron presentando, hasta que llego el turno de Nië.

—me llamo Nië Ilúvatar Artano, tengo 13 años son originaria de esta ciudad… y no sé que mas decir— dijo sentándose nuevamente en su lugar; escuchando los rumores que se comenzaban a correr por el salón.

— ¿Eres del programa A1 verdad?— pregunto de la nada haciendo caso omiso de los rumores de las demás chicas —si— dijo bajando la mirada intentando no llorar, enserio ella no quería estar en esa escuela.

—bien chicas, esta materia por lo general se da separando a los jóvenes de las señoritas, en parte porque es a veces mas cómodo tener a ambos en ambiente ameno; las primeras veces que se dio esta materia en la escuela muchos alumnos se quedaban con dudas porque no se sentían cómodos de expresar sus dudas frente a compañeros del sexo opuesto, alguna pregunta— dijo sin dejar de mirar a las estudiantes.

— ¿Pero cómo nos abriríamos con usted si es hombre?— pregunto una joven de la nada, haciendo que las demás miraran al maestro directamente, a lo cual el solo se rio bajito; desabrochándose un poco la chamarra que traía puesta. Entonces todas se quedaron asombradas, al ver que de hecho "el profesor" era una mujer.

—es curioso pero siempre me dicen eso, todos se van con la idea de que soy hombre… pero de hecho mi nombre es unisex; tal vez para porque uso mucho las chamarras… pero es que yo no aguanto mucho frio por eso siempre ando con chamarra— dijo mientras se cerraba nuevamente la chamarra — ¿alguna otra pregunta?— Nië levanto la mano levemente — ¿es necesario llevar un cuaderno especifico o tenemos que llevar un libro?—

—libro no es necesario, la mayor parte del tiempo yo les estaré mandando a investigar al menos en esta materia, incluso su libro de biología uno les puede servir porque vienen temas sobre esta materia… y con cuaderno, pues… la verdad puedes usar una carpeta de aros con hojas siempre y cuando los apuntes estén en orden y con fecha; ya el tamaño, la forma no importa solo que tengas mis apuntes en orden y completos esta perfecto para mí— fue todo lo que dijo —si no hay más dudas las veo mañana— con eso hizo un gesto para que todas las chicas salieran del salón a lo que como buenas alumnas corrieron.

Nië se quedo quietecita en su silla sin saber que hacer; de un momento a otro sabia que se había perdido luego de hacer su estúpida pregunta. Es más, no se había dado cuenta cuando las demás habían tomado carrera para salir del salón; hasta que sintió los brazos de alguien abrazarle de manera dulce.

—Mama es bochornoso—dijo la pequeña tratando de zafarse a su madre, esta simplemente sonrió —es mi trabajo hija, es mi trabajo— respondió dándole un abrazo aun mas fuerte casi dejándola sin poder respirar mientras la abrazaba aun más fuerte y le daba uno que otro beso en la frente.

—…..— Nië no sabía que decir, por un lado estaba el hecho de que siempre fue respetuosa con sus padres, y por el otro en el cual no soportaba la dulzura como era tratada solo por ser la menor, vamos tenía 13 años.

—bueno mi niña ya vete te veo luego, te toca con tu papa verdad… no llegues tarde sabes cómo odia a los impuntuales— dijo mientras la soltaba y también le entregaba un poco de dinero; su estomago comenzó a rugir, claro, ahora se acordaba que se había subido al auto sin desayunar por estar pegada al libro de Narnia.

—Gracias— dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y comenzaba a caminar a su siguiente salón, claro siendo guiada ahora por su mama y parándose en una maquina expendedora de dulces para comprar golosinas :D

**Clase de Filosofia II salon 2B**

—Bien clase, ya pueden irse mañana los quiero con el libro sin excepción— dijo mirando a cierto alumno castaño que ya conocía bien y que siempre le traía problemas cada que le daba clase —si profe— dijo el alumno con un tono algo relajado y al mismo tiempo como fastidiado del mismo sermón.

Luego de eso todos los estudiantes comenzaron a salir mientras Melkor comenzaba a tomar sus papeles y "ordenarlos" hasta que noto que cierto pelinegro estaba en su clase —Izack Darksword— hablo de manera calmada antes de que el joven saliera del aula —necesito hablar con usted un momento— con ello el joven se regreso y se sentó en la silla justo al frente del escritorio del profesor.

— ¿De qué se trata profe?— pregunto el joven, ciertamente era considerado de los pocos que le agradaban al profesor Morgoth —bien iré sin rodeos, se trata de esto; mis hijas comenzaron el semestre, por la mayor no tengo problemas… pero la pequeña Nië, bien, ella es un problema distinto— dijo mientras intentaba darse a entender.

—Ósea que usted básicamente quiere que sea niñera— dijo Izack con algo de fastidio, realmente el no quería ser la "niñera de alguien" menos de la hija del profesor que aunque era el único que le agradaba; tampoco iba a hacerle semejante favor.

—no quiero que seas niñera, solo que al menos la vigiles por unos días; la verdad es que… a como lo explico, bien… ella es una mini copia mía y me da miedo que termine igual que yo— dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono y buscaba una foto de la más joven de sus tres hijos; una vez que encontró una foto se la mostro a Izack.

La foto era de padre e hija; una simple selfie que se habían tomado unos días antes de entrar cuando toda la familia se había ido a comer —wow profe, pero si es su misma imagen— exclamo Izack viendo que de hecho eran exactamente iguales. El mayor solo suspiro ante el comentario, ya que después de todo era cierto en más de un aspecto.

— Bien, necesito que te hagas su amigo; ella suele ser muy solitaria y lo que me gustaría es que por primera vez tuviera un amigo real— dijo mientras se recargaba en el asiento; justo en ese momento entro quien menos espero ver —hola pequeño ratón— dijo divertido mientras veía a la chica entrar con un burrito en la mano.

—Papa no me llames así— dijo la morena mientras se sentaba en el asiento al lado de Izack y se seguía comiendo su burrito.

—Ven acá— hablo el profesor haciéndole una seña para que fuera, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza —te castigare una semana si no me haces caso— y con eso, Nië no le quedo otra más que ir a donde su padre sentándose en las piernas de este mientras seguía comiendo y se acurrucaba en el pecho del mayor.

—Bien Izack, acabas de conocer a mi hija consentida— dijo con una sonrisa mientras mantenía a la muchacha en sus brazos casi dormida; afortunadamente aun faltaban 50 minutos para su próxima clase.

—vaya que si está un poco chiflada por usted… sin ofender profe— respondió Izack mientras veía con desdén a la más joven de los presentes ya al fin dormida. Mientras el profesor le acariciaba el cabello como si se tratara aun de una niña aun más joven.

—parece, pero créeme; es muy buena chica y algo me dice que se llevaran bien; tienen gustos muy similares—

—Si usted lo dice prof… por cierto, ¿tiene lo que le pedí?—Dijo el pelinegro, el mayor simplemente saco su cartera buscando un billete —cariño ve y tráenos unos sprite de la máquina expendedora— le dijo entregándole 5 dólares por lo que la chica se le quedo mirando.

—pero papa, la maquina es de monedas— dijo sin dejar de mirar el billete.

—ve a la cafetería, diles que te cambien el billete y si te preguntan para qué, diles que es para mí— respondió

—Ok— con eso ella salió del aula.

El profesor Melkor dejo pasar unos 10 segundos antes de volver a tomar su portafolio buscando algo en particular; de ahí saco un sobre amarillo, dejándolo sobre el escritorio antes de bajar el portafolio y una vez que termina arroja ligeramente el sobre.

—cuídalo mucho, es de mi colección privada; si mi esposa supiera de su existencia me deja sin sexo 5 años— dijo el Mayor recargándose en la silla colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

—ohh…ohooo….oooo ya veo porque lo dice— hablo Izack con un tono feliz y contento, el contenido del sobre era una revista de play boy… pero no cualquiera; era una edición sobre pelirrojas.

— Deja las pelirrojas de lado Izack, checa el mes y la fecha de salida—

Con ello el pelinegro checo la fecha de la revista —octubre del 2000, vaya que está bien conservada— admiro la revista y de ahí la guardo en su mochila.

—esa revista la compre justo cuando nació mi hija Nië, tuve mucha suerte de que Mairon no la viera o ahora estaría divorciado pasando pensión alimenticia de 3— hablo con un poco de risa pero a la vez serio.

—ouch… ¿apoco la profa Mairon es tan celosa?— pregunto Izack sin dejar de mirar al profesor.

—lo que tiene de hermosa, lo tiene de celosa; pero está bien… digo al menos cuando tengo razones para ponerme celoso ella no me puede reclamar— rio divertido, cuando la pequeña Nie había vuelto al salón con los 3 sprites de lata y unas papitas.

—No te di para papitas—dijo cuando recibió la feria por parte de la chica que luego se volvió a sentar en la pierna del mayor —no me quiso feriar el señor de la cafetería a menos de que comprara algo— con eso Melkor le comenzó a robar papitas a Nië.

—Son mías— exclamo la niña.

—las pagaste con mi dinero me das, ahora vete a tu asiento la clase va a comenzar— con ello la pequeña se fue a sentar al lado de Izack, este saco su horario y o para su sorpresa le tocaba justamente ahí mismo.

—¡ahh! Parece que me toca aquí de nuevo— con ello se quedo exactamente donde estaba; muchos otros comienzan a entrar al salón, mientras Melkor comenzó a borrar la pizarra para comenzar a escribir nuevamente.

**Clase de Psicologia IV salon 2B**

Muchos alumnos comenzaron a murmurar cuando notaron a la miniatura que se encontraba en primera fila; pues la mayoría ya pasaba de 18 años, además de que para colmo… era la misma imagen del profesor que se encontraba escribiendo en la pizarra. Unos minutos después; el profesor se encontraba dándoles una fría mirada.

—bien clase, ya me conocen… las caras nuevas tengan miedo; los hare sufrir durante su estadía aquí; si sobreviven a mi clase tengan por seguro que ya estarán listos para entrar a la universidad sin problemas... si no creen poder hacerlo tomen sus cosas y vayan a pedir trabajo a Mcdonalds— con eso abrió la puerta sorprendiendo un poco a todos los alumnos. Pasaron 3 minutos antes de que el volviera a cerrar la puerta.

—Bien, muy bien… parece que creen que sobrevivirán— se dijo divertido mientras se sentaba ahora en su escritorio con una sonrisa burlona y divertida —j aja ja ja, ahora veamos; estoy seguro que de veamos… 1... 2… 6…. 10…. 15…. 26…. 34…. 40 que son ustedes solamente 20 duraran a mitad de semestre y solo 10 pasaran sin ir a extra—

— No puede ser tan pesado— se escucho el susurro de un chico por los finales de la fila

— ¡oooh! muy bien tarea un ensayo de 3000 palabras sobre la psicología en un sociópata famoso; para mañana con hoja de presentación bien presentado en carpeta amarilla fosforescente y con fotografías — dijo con una sonrisita burlona. Mientras sus alumnos se quedaron en silencio.

—bien, para esta clase necesitan: colores, sacapuntas, plumas de tintas roja, negra, azul y verde no quiero amarillos ni naranjas ni rosas que no las veo y si veo algún trabajo así lo anulo— bien no es necesario un cuaderno de mi materia, pero si apuntes en orden así que creo que es todo; pueden irse les daré la primera y única oportunidad de irse temprano…. Váyanse antes de que me arrepienta y los deje aquí hasta el almuerzo— con eso todos los alumnos comenzaron a correr para alejarse del profesor y del salón.

Antes de que Nie lograra salir a tiempo, Melkor le hizo una seña para que se acercara a él— ¿hey Nië, que clase te después de la mía?— le pregunto simplemente mientras la abrazaba con un brazo mientras ella trataba de escapar.

—Química 1, con el tío Curumo— respondió mientras trataba de safarse.

—lol, Curumo sigue dando clases aquí— dijo con algo de risa, mientras

**Vectriz Ikaros:** espero les haya gustado, tengo la ayuda de un amigo mio :D que me ayuda con las ideas para este fic por lo que si pueden asegurar que este fic tendrá caps algo más largo de lo normal de los que hago.


	2. Conociendo al Director Manwë

Advertencia: los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, algunos nombres que aparezcan en este fic son ficticios alguno que este citado y pertenezca a la realidad es mera coincidencia.

**Vectriz Ikaros: **les traigo el capitulo dos de este fic… este es un poco mas tardado dado que los caps son más largos de lo normal que hago.

**Preparatoria Arda**

Capitulo 2: conociendo al director Manwë

—Papa suéltame— hablo Nië tratando de hacer que su padre la soltara sin mucho éxito, a veces se maldecía por ser la más pequeña de los 3 hijos. Luego de un rato al fin la soltó —bien te acompaño al laboratorio, yo tengo clase al lado— dijo Melkor tomando la mano de la niña y jalándola hacia afuera.

—Esto podría ser más humillante— susurro mientras seguía al mayor de cerca.

—vamos casi no convives con tu viejo como para que ahora resulte humillante— respondió Melkor al susurro. Ambos comenzaron su camino, doblando por varios pasillos; deteniéndose para comprar más comida chatarra, hasta que…

— ¡PROFESOR MELKOR!—se escucho un grito que hizo que ambos se detuvieran de golpe. Melkor giro la cabeza levemente y se encontró con uno de los jóvenes secretarios de su hermano —calma Legolas, ya me detuve— se burlo un poco al ver al otro que corría tan apresurado que casi choca con un casillero que de una manera realmente impresionante logro esquivar con una pirueta.

—qué bueno que lo alcance, profesor a las 10:00 tendremos una asamblea de bienvenida en el gimnasio para los de nuevo ingreso y para informar sobre el primer viaje de incursión para los alumnos— hablo Legolas de manera formal

—entiendo, gracias por el dato… ¡salúdame a tu novio!— contesto Melkor con una sonrisa antes de marcharse; Nië se rio bajito mirando al rubio que tomaba color rojo tomate — ¡EÖNWË NO ES MI NOVIO!— grito Legolas. Mientras padre e hija ya corrían tratando de alejarse del "elfo rubio".

…

—je je je je fue divertido mi primera clase con la maestra Vana, bien sigue Química 1— decía divertida Silmaril mientras caminaba, pero cuando menos acordó se encontró con su padre y hermana menor huyendo de cierto rubio al cual le hacían burla por ser el mejor amigo de su "tio/primo" Eönwë.

—No llevo ni medio día en la escuela y mi papa ya se metió en problemas… y para colmo arrastro Nië— se dijo negando con la cabeza mientras seguía caminando a la misma dirección donde su padre y hermana salieron disparados.

Sin muchas dificultades Silmaril llego a su salón de clases o mejor dicho el laboratorio Isengard, comandado por el único profesor de química de la escuela; aunque siendo realista su madre también podría dar esa clase… pero sinceramente le alegraba que no lo hiciera; ya era mucho para ella saber que era la hija de dos de los profesores y encima la sobrina del director (sin contar que el dueño de la preparatoria era su abuelo).

**Laboratorio Isengard, Química I**

Los asientos de la clase ya casi todos estaban ocupados, salvo los de enfrente; suspiro resignada y se coloco en el de en medio. Casi de inmediato vio a Nië entrar apurada casi sin aliento; pero se sentó a su lado y se mantuvo calmada por un rato, Silmaril tenía ganas de preguntar que había sido todo el alboroto anterior… pero la lógica era un fuerte de la familia Artano y ella sabía de ante mano quien tenía la culpa.

—Buenos días clase, saquen su libro de química en la pagina 234; comenzaremos con la disección de ranas que he traído especialmente para este día— dijo Mientras sacaba su estanque portátil lleno de ranas —ahora escojan su rana y comiencen la disección— todos los alumnos se miraron perplejos.

—aaaah… tío… es primer día de clases— susurro Silmaril mirando como su hermana se aferraba a su cintura con la clara idea de que ella no abriría ninguna rana inocente.

—primer día… primer día…. Ah es cierto, perdón clase al parecer todavía tengo la idea de que estaba en cursos de verano; y sobre quien me llamo tío quiero que se levante en este instante y me dé su nombre y me pida una disculpa—

Silmaril respiro hondo y se levanto rápidamente —Silmaril Ilúvatar Artano y no pido una disculpa puesto que usted es hermano de mi madre lo que lo hace mi tío— fue todo lo que dijo antes de volverse a sentar en su lugar un poco asustada a la reacción que fuera a tener su tío.

— ¿Silmaril?... oh sobrina pensé que te habían escrito a otra escuela; o y miren quien también está aquí Niëve, me alegro de que estén al frente de la clase… ninguna hija de la familia Artano debe estar atrás en mi clase— hablo orgulloso el Profesor mientras se colocaba al frente de la clase para dar su presentación

—bien para aquellos que no me conozcan… mi nombre es…. ccomenzó el profesor blanco hasta que fue interrumpido por un toc toc en la puerta; todos giraron para ver de quien se trataba cuando vieron al profesor Morgoth justo enfrente —lamento interrumpir tus disecciones Curumo pero la asamblea va a empezar ya— con eso se retiro dejando a todos con cara de asombro o.o

—está bien, entonces clase comenzaremos el día de mañana… diríjanse al gimnasio de manera ordenada y calmada sin hacer ningún ruido fue todo lo que dijo.

Los alumnos comenzaron a salir del laboratorio directo al gimnasio; gracias al cielo en el camino encontraron a Maedhros quien había salido de otra clase más avanzada, también se encontraron a Izack que miraba a Nië con cierto fastidio… aunque quien tenía el peor fastidio de todos era la misma Nië que se sentía a morir.

— ¿Qué tiene Nië?— pregunto Maedhros de la nada mirando aun a la menor con su aura negra.

—el tío Curumo la llamo Niëve, ya sabes… nunca se ha acostumbrado a que le digan su nombre completo— respondió simplemente Silmaril, negando un poco con la cabeza.

**Gimnasio Moria Asamblea de bienvenida y discurso del director**

Todos los alumnos fueron llevados al Gimnasio y fueron formados por grupo de acuerdo a su materia en ese momento; por lo tanto las hermanas se encontraban juntas y al lado de ellas se encontraba el profesor Curumo intentando hacer alguna plática con las mismas; de igual forma Izack se encontraba con un viejo amigo conocido.

Entonces el director Manwë Ilúvatar se levantó entre los asientos colocados en medio de la explanada; cordial y sonriendo ante sus alumnos tomo el micrófono —antes de comenzar, por favor alumno Jesús, absténgase de hacer alguna explosión, incendio o convocación de pájaros que pueda alterar la salud del resto del cuerpo estudiantil… al mismo tiempo alumno Izack absténgase de decir comentarios de mal gusto, bromas sarcásticas o incitar la violencia lo mismo va para el profesor Melkor que se está riendo en este momento— hablo el director tan tranquilamente mientras los tres mencionados se quedaron con cara de D:

— ¡Espera, eso no vale!— intento defenderse Melkor a lo que el director continuo —de no seguir lo que se les pidió amablemente me veré obligado a llamar a los rusos— Izack se levantó de su asiento — ¿Cuáles rusos?— con eso el director Manwë solo hizo una señal y justo detrás de él aparecieron dos rusos musculosos con Ak—47(de balines), uno de ellos le pregunto al director con acento ruso —¿hay algún problema señor director?— con ello Manwë se dirigió a los tres ya mencionados —no lo sé, acaso hay algún problema alumnos y profesor?—

Con eso ninguno de los tres dijo absolutamente nada, y se mantuvieron tranquilamente… Nië miro la escena con un poco de extrañeza pues pensó que su padre haría alguna objeción pero al parecer no lo hizo; mientras la profesora Mairon sonreía divertida pero disimuladamente "jejeje no que no te domaba león"

…**.. Flash back….**

—amor, enserio no intentes hacer nada malo durante el discurso de tu hermano— decía con los mientras seguía preparando el desayuno y Silmaril aún no bajaba.

—Pero cariño ya es tradición que Izack, Jesús o yo hagamos algo estúpido en la asamblea de bienvenida— decía mientras miraba a su esposa un tanto molesto porque siempre era la misma historia cada semestre.

—bien, pero esta vez no te pienso ayudar, sabes a lo que te atienes si no me haces caso— respondió mientras se alejaba para despertar a la mayor de las hijas.

—ha vamos, solo una semana sin sexo… que tan malo es soporte medio año— decía un tanto molesto siguiendo su lectura.

…**. End the flash back…**

"ahora entiendo a lo que te referías… hija de p&amp;t " pensó Melkor con brazos cruzados, mientras veía a su esposa sonriendo de manera disimulada mientras el discurso seguía; mientras tanto en la banca donde se encontraba Izack, el pobre estaba ansioso pues no quería quedarse quiero sin hacer algo estúpido. Sin que nadie pareciera notarlo (salvo la profesora Sauron) Melkor hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza ligeramente, entonces Izack entendió que era hora.

—This is a STILEHANDGRANATE, YOU STILE IN DER HAND AND…. —Grito Izack a todo pulmon levantándose de su asiento, con una seña Manwë le ordeno a uno de los rusos que Sentara al alumno de pelos pinchos, pero al momento en que el ruso se acerco a Izack este grito —¡GRANATE! — Y con una cachiporra que tenía escondida le pego al ruso en la cabeza.

La persecución fue grande, la mayoría de los presentes no daba crédito a lo que ocurría; Izack mientras tanto seguía intentando escapar de los rusos. Algunos alumnos reían, otros rogaban por la vida de Izack y otros como un extraño chico de largo cabello negro y muy similar a una de nuestras protagonistas solo reía mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Durante varios minutos la persecución se convirtió en masacre pues se habían destruido alrededor de 3 sillas, una butaca, 7 balones propiedad de la preparatoria y la famosa cuerda para trepar (la mayoría de los alumnos gritaron de alegría cuando paso esto); por fin a la media hora lograron atrapar a Izack, el cual todavía capturado se mantuvo haciendo resistencia.

—dios, será que algún día logremos traerlo al buen camino— susurro Manwë un poco desesperanzado, con su mano derecha cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro. Melkor se acerco dándole una ligera palmeada en la espalda —hermano tu sabes que Izack y Jesus se van a la armada… uno de mercenario y el otro de fabricante de bombas— respondió feliz.

—lamentablemente, lamentablemente— susurro el peliblanco mientras comenzó a negar con la cabeza; levanto la vista para ver como el alumno pelinegro era arrastrado hasta la sala de enfermería. Por ahora la asamblea general continúo sin mayor problema….

**Sala Lórien (Enfermería)**

—Bien, Elizabeth te repito que debes consumir vegetales, es la razón por la que tiendes a desmayarte seguido— hablo la enfermera Estë mientras guardaba el frasco de vitaminas, justo en ese momento entran los rusos con Izack.

— ¿Qué le paso a Izack?—pregunto Elizabeth mientras veía con asombro al pelinegro siendo subido a una camilla muy golpeado.

—El joven comenzó un alboroto en la asamblea— hablo uno de los rusos con su característico acento; la enfermera se acerco rápidamente con algunos hielos para bajar la inflamación de un golpe que tenía en el brazo y con algunos analgésicos.

—Gracias pueden retirarse— con esto los rusos se retiraron dejando solo a la enfermera y a ambos alumnos en las camillas —al menos esta vez Jesus no hizo explotar nada— dijo divertida mientras seguía atendiendo a ambos jóvenes.

**Hora del almuerzo… Cafetería del Póney Pisador**

—Al fin es hora de comer— susurro Silmaril mientras seguía caminando hacia la fila de la cafetería, detrás de ella estaba Maedhros hablando con su hermano menor Maglor y Nië estaba al frente de ella sin prestar verdadera atención a lo que pasaba. Un joven se acerco a la fila justo donde estaba Nie y Silmaril.

—gracias por apartarme el lugar— dijo el chico mientras sonreía mientras miraba a Silmaril de manera burlona. La rubia se enojo — ¿por qué no haces fila como todos los demás Moriel?— con un tomo mas de molesta, la rubia parecía querer comenzar una pelea.

—el me pidió anoche que le apartara un lugar— susurro Nië mientras se mantenía mirando al frente, Moriel solo la miro con desdén —y pensar que somos gemelos— susurro Silmaril con ironía sin dejar de mirar a los morenos delante de ella que ya habían comenzado a tomar cosas para el almuerzo.

Luego del rato en la fila los hermanos se separaron, Moriel y Nië se sentaron a un extremo de la cafetería completamente solos; mientras que Silmaril se sentó junto con Maedhros y sus hermanos al otro lado. Pero un extraño silencio recorrió la cafetería, un silencio tan misterioso como insoportable.

¡BOOOOM!

— ¡NO OTRA VEZ!— se escucho un estruendo muy cercano a la cafetería, de la nada muchos alumnos con batas blancas comenzaron a entrar, muchos estornudando y tratando de disipar el humo que los precedía —¡señor Jesús esta es la 8va. Vez que destruye el club de robótica!— grito un maestro que recién entraba con un casco "que parecía de la edad media"

— ¡Profesor Namo, fue un accidente!— grito el moreno que salía de un montón de humo lleno de negro hollín.

— ¡¿ES EL 10MO. SALON, ENTIENDE LO QUE HA HECHO?!—grito exasperado el profesor, mientras los demás alumnos (la mayoría intoxicada por el humo) salían directo a la enfermería. El profesor Melkor junto con director Manwë llegaron casi inmediatamente al oír aquella explosión.

—aquí vamos de nuevo— susurro el profesor Melkor mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a reír en voz baja mientras Manwë no sabía que mas hacer para calmar la ira de Mandos.

—Al menos ya tenemos esto en el presupuesto— murmuro Manwë mientras también reían por lo bajo.

Mientras la escena se hacía más y más grande, la mayoría se hizo a un lado mientras veían que el profesor Namo con una cara de ira infinita dirigida a un solo alumno. No había sonido, ni murmullos. De la nada el maestro se acerco de una manera aterradora a Jesus haciendo que todos los presentes tuvieran miedo.

— ¡USTED SE VA A DENTENCION!— grito antes de salir de la cafetería seguido del resto de los alumnos con batas blancas le seguían a la Sala Lórien(enfermería).

— ¡NO NAMO, ESPERA RECAPACITA ES EL PRIMER DIA!—salió Melkor detrás de los de bata blanca, dejando a todos un tanto confusos.

**Gimnasio de Valinor**

Después del almuerzo

—¡MUY BIEN BOLA DE OLGAZANES HORA DE SUBIR LA CUERDA!— grito un hombre de cabello pelirrojo y con musculatura digna de envidiar mientras todos los alumnos se quedaban con cada de ¡WTF!

—Genial, de las pocas clases que tenemos juntos y nos toca con el loco de Tulkas— susurro Moriel mientras trataba de mantenerse al margen junto con sus hermanas –realmente esto es una pérdida de tiempo—

—No hables que si te escucha te va a subir primero— murmuro Mairen mientras reía levemente – aunque por lo que estoy viendo algo me dice que no tarda en explotar—

Maedhros y Fingon (primo de primero) se acercaron a los hermanos quedándose todos lo más lejos posible de la cuerda… Moriel comenzó a mirar su celular como si contara los segundos para la explosión del entrenador.

—¡MUY BIEN ENCLENCLES QUE CREEN! ¡A SU EDAD YO SUBIA ESA CUERDA CON LLANTAS A MI COSTADO!— el entrenador Tulkas se encontraba loco, si es que podía considerarse así; hubo uno que literalmente estaba llorando tras el grito… eso podría explicarse tal vez por la sangre que salía de su oído.

—ya Tulkas, los vas a traumar— el profesor Melkor se acerco, al parecer llevaba largo rato en las puertas del gimnasio y nadie lo noto; mientras tanto los hermanos, estaban murmurando entre sí.

—oh, miren mi viejo amigo vino a visitar el gimnasio… ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que no te paras por aquí?— con su extraña y llamativa y peculiar risa por la cual todos comenzaron a temblar.

—bien, pero yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer que atormentar alumnos— gracias a ese comentario ambos profesores se miraron de manera muy retadora mientras todos los alumnos los miraban con una gotita en la cabeza.

—¡te reto a subir la cuerda hasta la cima!— hablo Tulkas

—quien pierda pagara el almuerzo del otro por un mes— dijo Melkor mirando al pelirrojo directamente a los ojos de manera retadora

—¡Trato hecho!— gritaron ambos antes de salir corriendo con dirección a la cuerda, mientras tanto todos los alumnos corrieron despavoridos para no quedarse a presenciar aquella escena un tanto extraña.

**Pasillos Normales**

—OK, ¿Quién mas aparte de mi creyó que todo eso fue raro?— pregunto Maedhros mientras alzaba sus brazos y los colocaba detrás de la cabeza.

—¿no es más raro que la cuerda estuviera ahí luego solo 1 hora 50 minutos de que fue destruida por Izack?— pregunto Fingon mientras miraba al resto sin realmente mostrar una emoción real de lo ocurrido.

—es Tulkas, el nos hará subir la cuerda el primer día pase lo que pase— rio Moriel mientras se estiraba un poco –aun así, nada fue más raro que ver a mi padre y al grandulón peleando y subiendo la cuerda como si nada sin que nos prestaran nada de atención… si me disculpan yo iré por algo de beber a la cafetería nos vemos— con ello Moriel doblo en un pasillo diferente y se perdió.

—bien, alguna de ustedes ya escogió un club… tenemos nuevas vacantes para el club de música este semestre— hablo Maglor mientras abrazaba a la más pequeña.

—yo ya escogí el club de ocultismo ¿aparte yo soy parte de la banda de ustedes recuerdan?— dijo Mairen

—yo aun no escojo… pero es que no se que elegir aun…— Nie se hizo encogió de hombros luego de decir eso

—tranquila, hoy se hará un festival posiblemente podrás elegir luego de ver de que se tratan cada uno— le susurro Mairen mientras la abrazaba.

—eso espero—

Fin del cap 2

**Vectriz Ikaros:** espero les haya gustado en el que sigue veremos los clubs y posiblemente comiencen las candidaturas para los presidentes…. ¿A quien les gustaría postular? :D


End file.
